


You Make Me Weak

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is her boss, Confessions, Cute, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fainting, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy, Funny, Gentle, Happy Ending, Internal Thoughts, Kissing, Love, Modern AU, Office Setting, One Shot, Rey is the assistant, Rey wants Ben’s attention, Reylo - Freeform, Secrets, Sex, Smut, Sweet, based on a prompt, looking after, lots of swearing, mild dirty talk, safe sex, she pretends to faint, soft, taking care of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is loosely based on @thedinkum_reylo prompt on Twitter:“Rey pretending to pass out to see Ben’s reaction.”Just a bit of Reylo fun. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 48
Kudos: 268





	You Make Me Weak

Rey Johnson was fucking tired. So fucking tired of trying to get her boss Ben Solo’s attention. Twelve months she had worked for Ben Solo. Twelve long months of short skirts, ruby lips, low cleavages, high heels and so much hair flipping she had repetitive strain injury and so far the reaction from Ben Solo was...fucking zilch. 

What the hell did she have to do? put a sign around her neck that said come and get it? Rey sighed longingly as she watched him rifle in his filing cabinets through his open office door. Man, she wished he would rifle through her drawers like that. He had such lovely big hands. _Mmm_...she wanted them all over her. He ran a hand through his hair and Rey bit her lip. _Urgh_. She loved it when he did that. How many hours had she wasted imagining what it would be like to touch that gorgeous raven hair? Once or twice she had almost forgotten her place and halted her fingers inches from his scalp. She wanted to scream at him. _Look at me! Notice me!_

As if she had summoned him with her thoughts, Ben suddenly looked up from his files and glanced her way. _Shit!_ Rey focused her eyes on her computer screen and pretended to type. Ben’s eyes returned to his files and she breathed a sigh of relief and disappointment. 

How did anyone get Ben Solo’s attention? She felt like she had tried everything she could think of...but maybe there was one more thing she could try. She recalled a day back in January where she had cut her finger on a letter opener. Ben had appeared at her side so quickly she jumped in her chair. 

“What have you done?” he asked with such concern in his voice, her breath caught in her throat.

“Just a clumsy mistake,” she had answered with a nervous laugh. Ben took her hand in his and produced a bandaid from nowhere. He wrapped it softly around her finger and as he inspected his handy work she thought for one hopeful minute that he was going to place a kiss over the small scrap of fabric...but then he withdrew from her and cleared his throat. 

“You need to be careful,” he mumbled as he avoided her eye and returned to his office. It all happened so fast, Rey started to doubt it had even happened at all. An idea started to form in her mind...maybe Ben Solo had a hero complex? Maybe when a damsel was in distress he just couldn’t help but charge in on his white horse and save the day. Rey liked that idea. Okay, now she had her plan, she just needed to decide how she was going to carry it out. Obviously she didn’t want to put herself in any real danger, it just had to look real. Real enough to draw his attention and hold it on her. 

The cut hadn’t been enough. It had only bought her a few minutes of his time. She needed something that would make more of an impact. Something that would get her a decent amount of his close personal contact...but what? Nothing that would make him too worried about her. That would make her feel too guilty. 

Then it came to her. It was brilliant! She didn’t know how she hadn’t thought of it before! Simple, believable, effective. But when would she put her little scheme into practice? No time like the present! Rey launched herself out of her chair and marched into Ben’s office. 

“Sir?” she blurted out. 

He looked up from his filing and his dark, intense eyes fixed onto hers. “Yes?” 

_ Okay. Stay calm. Stick to the plan.  _

Rey moved closer to him. “Sir? I just wanted to check if you…” Rey cut herself off mid sentence and put a hand to her forehead. She stumbled a little for effect. 

“Rey?” Ben’s voice sounded urgent. He had closed the filing cabinet and was standing right infront of her now. She offered him a small smile. 

“I’m fine, Sir, maybe I just need something to eat…” 

Rey closed her eyes and fell. She expected to land on the carpet with a bump. Sure it would hurt but it would be a small price to pay to have Ben hover over her and maybe even pat her hand. But Rey didn’t hit the floor. Strong arms lifted her up into the air. 

_Oh God_.  


He had caught her and now he was carrying her. Her head was pressed up against his suit jacket and she could smell his cologne. _Fuck_. He smelt so good. His strong arms cradled her body as he carried her. She felt him place her down onto something soft. His sofa? He took her hand in his.

“Rey? Rey, can you hear me?” 

Rey kept her eyes closed. She wasn’t ready to stop yet. His hand felt so warm holding hers. 

“Rey? Speak to me. Please.” 

Rey nearly fell off the sofa. Mr Solo had never once said please to her. 

“Rey?” he started to smooth the hair away from her forehead and Rey thought she might combust. 

She felt him hover near her face.

“Breathing, good,” he whispered. 

She heard a sigh as he crouched down beside her and rhythmically stroked her hair. “You are so beautiful.” 

_ What. The. Fuck.  _

_Oh God._ She must have really fainted and now she was dreaming. She must have hit her head on the way down because this had to be a delusional fantasy, didn’t it? 

She heard a throaty chuckle. “Why is it easier to talk to you when you're unconscious?”

She almost answered then remembered she was meant to be unresponsive.

“Rey, my lovely Rey. If only you knew how your smile gets my through the day.” 

Her heart started to hammer in her chest at his words, and then he took her hand in his and her head spun. He ran his thumb over her skin soothingly. 

“Why can’t I just look into your eyes and tell you how I feel about you?” 

It was so difficult to stay still and say nothing. She wanted to sit up and wrap her arms around his neck, knock him off balance and push him to the floor…

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” his voice was at her ear now. 

_Fucking hell_.  


She couldn’t help it. Her body quivered. 

“Rey? Are you convulsing? What’s happening?” he cried. He seized her shoulders and shook her gently. “Please, Rey, Angel, speak to me.” 

_ Angel? Yes please.  _

She couldn’t pretend any longer, his voice sounded so anxious and tempting. Rey allowed her lids to slowly open and she looked up into Mr Solo’s golden brown eyes. 

“What happened?” she asked weakly. 

“You fainted,” he replied, his eyes roaming over her. 

She sat up slowly. “I’m so sorry, Mr Solo.” 

“No, it’s fine. As long as you’re alright.” 

She smiled at him. “I feel okay,” she tried to stand and then wobbled somewhat. He was by her side in a second supporting her arm. _Urgh._ She was such a heel. But it felt so good to have him look after her. 

“You need to go to the hospital.” 

_Oh God_. 

“No! I’m fine. Honestly. I’ll just head home...” 

“I’ll drive you.” 

“You don’t have to do that, Mr Solo.” 

“Ben. Please. Call me Ben.”

She bit her lip. “Okay, Ben.” 

“So you’ll let me drive you?” 

“Yes.” 

The way he looked at her was sinful. 

_Holy Shit._

She had deceived him, but would it be so bad if he got something out of it too? She was all too eager to make it up to him once they got to her place. 

He smiled and offered her his arm. “Lets go.” 

She wrapped her slender fingers around him enjoying how his muscles tensed under her touch. He allowed her to maintain the contact right up to the door of his car, even gently guiding her into the passenger seat. She wanted to squeal. How many times had she imagined sitting next to Mr Solo, _Sorry Ben,_ in his sleek black Porsche? More than she could count. 

“Take a left and then it’s straight on to the lights,” Rey said. 

Ben nodded as he followed her instructions. “How are you feeling?” he asked. 

“I feel a lot better now.” 

“Good. You gave me quite a scare.” 

“Did I?” 

“Yes. You’re… important to me, Rey.”

_ Squeal!  _

“You’re important to me too.” 

He looked at her quickly. A snap of a glance, but the heat in his eyes hit her hard. 

_ Fuck.  _

“This is it,” she said as they pulled up at her apartment building.  


_ Shit.  _

She hadn’t thought this through. He was going to see her awful mess of a living space when he lived in a massive mansion on the outskirts of town. Shame she couldn’t have asked him to drive her to his place instead. She started to doubt her plan, she didn’t want him to see where she lived. 

“I’ll be okay now, Sir.” 

“Ben,” he prompted. 

“I’ll be okay now, _Ben_.” 

he unclipped his seatbelt. “I have to see you to your door, Rey.” 

“No! I’ll be fine. I promise.” 

“You can’t make that promise, Rey, and if something happened to you between here and your apartment, I’d never forgive myself.” 

She bit her lip. It was clear she wasn’t getting out of this. She nodded and Ben got out of the car and opened her door for her. For once the lift in Rey’s building was working so they didn’t have to walk up four flights of stairs. When she reached her door she tried again to dismiss Ben with a gush of thank yous but he held fast with a polite smile waiting for her to open the door. She sighed and gave up as she put her key in the lock. She winced as Ben followed her in. She turned to face him with an apologetic smile. 

“I know it’s not much but…”

His mouth cut her thoughts and her words short. She moaned as his tongue dipped between her lips. Her hands curled into his hair as she tugged him closer. He pulled away and she whimpered in protest. 

“Shit. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so sorry. It’s just when I thought something had happened to you today,” he played with a lock of her hair. “When I thought something had happened to you, I felt an ache in the pit of my stomach and I finally realised how much I need you in my life.” 

“Do it again.” 

He looked confused. “What?” 

“You want to look after me, right?” He nodded as she pressed herself up against him. “So look after me, Ben.” 

He kissed her again and her heart soared. 

“Are you...sure you’re...okay?” he asked between kisses as she pushed him towards her bed.

“I feel fine now,” she murmured as he fell backwards onto her mattress. She straddled his thighs with hers and his hands grabbed her ass as they made out. 

Rey couldn't believe it was happening. It was really happening. His lips pressed to her throat as his hands moved up her back, holding her closer to him. Her blouse was discarded over her head, his shirt unbuttoned and thrown to the floor, she slipped off his lap and wiggled out of her panties, leaving her wearing only her black pencil skirt and pale pink satin bra. She leaned forward and undid his belt, pulling it free and letting it fall to the floor, then unzipped his trousers and shuffled them to his ankles along with his underwear. He was big and so fucking ready for her. Rey grabbed a condom from her bedside table and ripped it open with her teeth. Ben hissed as she lowered it onto him. She steadied herself with her hands on his shoulders as she returned to his lap, slowly lowering herself onto his length, allowing herself to stretch to accommodate his size. 

She moaned when her skin met his. His hands gripped her hips as she moved on him. 

“Oh Ben,” she whimpered in his ear. 

“Rey, my beautiful Rey,” he replied. “So many times I imagined this.” 

“Me too,” she confessed. 

“I want you so fucking much, Rey. I want you everyday. I want you in every fucking room in my house, in the office, bent over my desk, in my lap in my chair, all of you. Everywhere.” 

“I want that too,” Rey breathed as she slipped a hand between them to guide her burgeoning orgasm to its destination. 

Ben reached forward and sucked a pert nipple into his mouth. He was rough and Rey felt a twinge of hot delicious pain. Her breath caught in her throat as she came. Her body shook and trembled around him and then Ben was thrusting up into her hard, groaning and holding her close as his climax consumed him. They held each other close as they panted back to reality. Rey started to worry that maybe this was only a one time thing. Maybe Ben would start to think more logically now the lust filled haze had cleared and decide she was beneath him after all. 

She looked into his eyes nervously. He smiled and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, before leaning forward and kissing her gently. 

“Grab a few things, I want you to come stay with me where I can keep an eye on you.” Then he moved his lips to her ear. “And I want to make good on that promise to fuck you in every room in my house.” 

Rey grinned. Ben still wanted her. She mentally congratulated herself on a successful plan. She kissed him and hopped out of his lap. 

“Yes, Sir,” she said with a smirk. Ben pulled up his underwear and trousers and fastened them. He came towards her and kissed her again. 

“Maybe you should move in with me for a while. Just to be safe.”   


_Ahhhhhh!_

“If you think that’s wise,” Rey answered, mentally doing a victory dance. 

“I should have been wise enough to tell you how I feel about you months ago.” 

“We can make up for lost time.” 

“We certainly will.” 

Rey dressed and grabbed a bag. She started to pack. 

“Rey? Did you really faint this morning?” 

“Of course,” she replied, avoiding his eyes. Her heart started to hammer in his chest. He came up behind her and put his hands around her waist, kissing her throat softly. 

“Because it would be okay, you know, if you did it just to get my attention…” 

Rey spun in his arms. “How can you accuse me of such a thing? I…” suddenly, Rey went limp and closed her eyes. Ben caught her and hauled her up into his arms.

“Rey! Rey, baby! Speak to me!” 

Rey opened one eye and smirked at him. “Gotya!” she whispered. 

Ben chuckled as he lowered her onto the bed once more. “I can tell you’re going to be trouble,” he murmured. 

Rey smiled up at him and bit her lip. “I can’t help it if you make me weak at the knees, Solo.” 

“I don’t want you weak, Rey. I want you strong.”

“We’ll be strong together,” Rey breathed as he kissed her once more.

“Yes,” Ben agreed as he settled over her. “We’ll be strong together.” 

**********


End file.
